


if i get a little prettier (can i be your baby?)

by fallacied



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Domestic, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallacied/pseuds/fallacied
Summary: "Jongin-ah? Would you dress up for me?"





	

Junmyeon first brings up the topic one lazy Saturday evening, one of the rare times that the both of them are home together without Junmyeon having any emails to read and reply to or Jongin having any last-minute choreographies to run through. Junmyeon is reclining on the sofa with Jongin sprawled out across the cushions, head pillowed in his lap and eyelids starting to flutter shut. A rerun of Gag Concert is playing on their TV, canned laughter and overly exaggerated speeches seeming too loud in the quiet of their apartment.  
  
It’s been a long day at the dance studio, and Jongin is _exhausted_. With Junmyeon’s fingers carding through his hair in such a soothing manner, and his body stretched out so comfortably across their worn couch, Jongin thinks that he might just fall asleep at any moment. That is, until Junmyeon leans down, hot breath brushing against his ear, “Jongin-ah? Will you dress up for me?”  
  
Making a half-hearted swipe at the ticklish feeling on his ear, Jongin grunts out an affirmative sound, before draping his forearm over his eyes and hoping that Junmyeon will take the hint and let him nap.  
  
There’s silence for a moment as Junmyeon stares down at him with his gaze burning into the side of Jongin’s face, only broken by the cheerful jingle of a commercial advertising snacks of some sort. “I mean dress-up, as in… A real dress. Or a skirt. Or…” A pause, Junmyeon’s fingers never stopping in their motion of threading in and out of Jongin’s hair. “Lingerie?”  
  
Jongin starts, sitting up and jerking away from his touch. Stares wide-eyed at Junmyeon, panic flaring up painfully in his chest as he recalls nights of scrolling through fetish sites; jerking off in quick strokes to the high-quality images of faceless men scantily clad in lace and cotton, erections straining and bulging out against stained fabric. Remembers the hot flush of shame rising and colouring his cheeks afterwards, when he sat breathless in his desk chair, arm muscles twitching, fingers sticky with come and boxers damp from where they were bunched uncomfortably just below his softened cock.  
  
“I was just thinking that we could try something new and... It’s okay if you don’t want to, I’m not going to force you into anything you’re uncomfortable with.” Junmyeon reaches forward to twirl a lock of Jongin’s hair between his fingers, raising his eyebrows at Jongin as if prompting for his reply.  
  
“No, I —” Jongin shakes his head frantically, tongue-tied and tripping over his words in his haste to form a coherent answer. Because here Junmyeon was, offering for Jongin to play out his innermost fantasies, one that he's never managed to confess to Junmyeon; quench the guilt-ridden desire hidden away in the darkest recesses of his mind. Jongin would be an idiot not to take the chance when it’s now dangling so clearly in front of him. “I’ll think about it?”  
  
Junmyeon visibly relaxes, smiling a little wider as he tugs at Jongin to come close once more. “Take your time, there’s no hurry.”  
  
And Jongin can’t help but shiver slightly as he curls back against Junmyeon’s side, images of bright red lace and pastel-shaded cotton flitting across his mind.  
  
  
  
  
After that, Junmyeon makes no more mention of what he had said, at least, not until during one of their monthly shopping trips.  
  
“I think you’d look good in that,” he comments offhandedly as they stroll through the atrium of the mall. Casually, as if he’s commenting on the weather, or the things on their grocery list. He smiles when Jongin looks up from the screen of his phone and follows his gaze, only to stop short and bump into the person walking in front of him. Hoisting his grocery bag up his forearm, Junmyeon clicks his tongue and gently steers an embarrassed Jongin away by the elbow, “Careful, Jongin-ah.”  
  
He doesn’t miss the way Jongin discreetly turns to look behind as they head out of the mall towards the subway station; the way his eyes linger on the mannequin in the front window of the lingerie store, plastic curves clad in a black lace babydoll.  
  
  
  
Jongin gnaws at his lip nervously as he waits for his laptop to boot up, fingers tapping out an uneven beat against the side of his keyboard. He’s not sure why he’s so anxious; butterflies in his stomach and a nervous twitch in his muscles at the thought of being discovered, even though he knows that Junmyeon won’t be home for another two hours at the very least. But the mere thought of Junmyeon finding out ( _He_ will _find out soon enough though, you idiot,_ Jongin scolds himself) sends his stomach somersaulting, and by the time Jongin opens up his web browser and types in a familiar URL, there’s shame burning hot in his cheeks and the tips of his ears, beating a shaky rhythm through his blood.  
  
As soon as the website finishes loading, Jongin quickly scrolls down the page, displays of too much skin and too little clothing (mere scraps of multi-coloured silk, cotton, lined with lace) flashing past his eyes, until he sees the item that he’s been looking for.  
  
_Red Lace Vixen Lingerie Set_ , it declares in bolded letters, accompanied by a photo of a buff male model, luxurious scarlet silk clinging to his muscular frame. Jongin swallows hard, tasting the sharp, sweet tang of lust at the back of his tongue, the beginnings of arousal stirring in the pit of his abdomen.  
  
Before the first pangs of mortification can set in, Jongin moves his cursor over the “Buy Now” button, clicking on it and entering his details determinedly. It’s only when he’s done, the screen flashing a bright “Thank you for your purchase!” message that he lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. An odd sort of relief fills Jongin’s chest with his slow inhale of air, his hands unfaltering as he clears his browsing history (just in case).  
  
He shuts down the laptop and sits back in his chair, eyes now staring at his own mildly flustered-looking reflection in the now dark, pixel-less screen.  
  
There, he’s done it.  
  
Anticipation flutters a disjointed rhythm in Jongin’s abdomen as he stands, heading out to the sitting room to wait up for Junmyeon. The image of sultry red lace against lean muscle continues to burn bright in Jongin’s mind, and he hopes fervently that Junmyeon would like the surprise he’s planning to give him.  
  
  
  
  
The package arrives on a Friday morning, an hour or two before Jongin has to leave to conduct his afternoon Modern Jazz class. Jongin peels open the brown paper layers with painstaking care, meticulously unwrapping the lingerie from its sealed plastic and bubble wrap cocoon.  
  
It’s delicate and so very pretty, and Jongin thinks that he’s never seen or felt anything as lovely, the fabric of the panties silk-smooth as they slip through his fingers, the padded lining of the bra soft beneath his fingertips. (Jongin can’t help but wonder if they will feel just as nice pressed against his chest, his cock; satin-soft material sliding over too-hot skin and hardened flesh.)  
  
  
  
  
Wednesday night sees Junmyeon returning to their apartment with his laptop bag in one hand and a takeout carrier dangling from the other. He’s had a long day, having submitted and presented a major proposal that morning, and all he’s looking forward to now is spending some time with Jongin to make up for the past few weeks of working overtime and returning home late.  
  
What Junmyeon doesn’t expect, however, is for Jongin to corner him in the kitchen as soon as he sets the takeout containers onto their tiny kitchen table; lean arms wrapping tightly around Junmyeon’s shoulders, a comforting warmth bleeding into his clothed skin where Jongin’s chest is pressed to his back. Junmyeon chuckles softly and leans back into Jongin’s touch, reaching up to cup Jongin’s cheek in his palm when the younger man dips his head down to nuzzle into the side of Junmyeon’s neck. “Hello to you too, Jongin-ah.”  
  
A soft kiss pressed to the fluttering beat of Junmyeon’s pulse, Jongin nosing up the side of his jaw. “Hyung.” Junmyeon threads his fingers through Jongin’s messy bangs, stroking gently through the dark locks and eliciting another sigh from him. “Hyung? I have… Something to show you.”  
  
“Hmm?” Junmyeon’s in the middle of rubbing concentric circles into the tensed muscles of Jongin’s arms, when Jongin pulls away, and tugs at him to turn around. They’re now face to face, and Junmyeon can see nervousness written into the furrows between his eyebrows, the bitten swell of his bottom lip. “Jongin, are you al—”  
  
He’s cut off abruptly by Jongin surging forward and crashing their lips together in a messy kiss, noses bumping awkwardly and teeth clacking together. It’s open-mouthed and sloppy, Jongin sucking hard at Junmyeon’s lips before pressing his tongue into Junmyeon’s mouth, swiping the tip over mint-stained teeth and warm gums. Junmyeon is confused, to say the least, but is compliant, melting into Jongin’s touch and kissing back with as much force and desire.  
  
It’s only when Jongin grabs his right hand, tugging it to the small of his back and leading it further downwards, does Junmyeon start to realise what this might all be about, because is that _lace_ he’s feeling underneath Jongin’s sweatpants? Hesitantly, Junmyeon moves his hand down further, fingertips and palm skimming first over lace, then silk, before meeting warm, smooth skin. A low groan, cock twitching in its clothed confines, because the panties are high-cut ones, lacy edges barely covering Jongin’s asscheeks and leaving them half-exposed.  
  
Spurred on by the encouraging sounds that Jongin’s making, Junmyeon cups Jongin’s right cheek in his palm and squeezes hard, simultaneously pulling him forward so that the younger man collides into him with a gasp, bodies pressed close; hips flush against thighs.  
  
“Is this what you wanted to show me?” he murmurs against kiss-swollen lips, leaning up to nip at Jongin’s ear, free hand slipping into the back of too-loose sweatpants and fingers all the while continuing to knead at soft, pliant curves of flesh.  
  
Jongin only whimpers shakily, breath coming in bursts of sharp inhales and harsh exhales as he arches his back to give Junmyeon better access, hips pushing back into his bruising touch. The panties are punishingly tight now that he’s aroused, smooth fabric stretching to constrain his balls and hardening cock, creating a delicious friction with every slight movement of Jongin’s hips, every press of Junmyeon’s hands into his flesh. He lets out a soft groan when Junmyeon shoves one hand down the back of his panties; a tight fit, but Junmyeon’s always had small hands anyway, and there’s just enough space for him to move his fingers.  
  
Kneading tiny bruises into Jongin's skin, Junmyeon delights in the shudder of Jongin's body in his arms, the barely audible moans the younger man is making. He can feel Jongin's erection hard against his thigh, is sure that his own arousal is equally as obvious against Jongin's thigh, now half-bared where the sweatpants have slipped down to reveal the lacy waistband of his panties.  
  
“Take them off.” A light tug at the sweatpants, Jongin blushing furiously at the order. Junmyeon makes an impatient noise at his hesitation, and he scrambles to comply, trembling fingers pulling down the sweatpants so that they're now bunched into a pool of soft grey at his feet.  
  
It's not the first time he's stripped for Junmyeon, nor is it the first time Junmyeon is ordering him around like this, but the knowledge that the panties he's wearing are now on full display to Junmyeon simultaneously mortifies and arouses him. Jongin can feel his cock hardening even more under Junmyeon's heated gaze, and the blush on his cheek deepens when he remembers the bra that he has on under his oversized T-shirt, straps adjusted so that they didn't cut into his skin.  
  
“Hyung, I — My shirt, there's —” his tongue trips over the words, unable to form proper sentences because it's just too humiliating to say out loud, so Jongin decides to just let Junmyeon find out for himself; grabbing Junmyeon's hand once more and guiding it up the front of his T-shirt.  
  
Junmyeon frowns at the sudden movement, curious as to what else Jongin could have to surprise him because — Oh. _Oh._ “Fuck, Jongin,” the words escape Junmyeon's lips in a breathless burst as he pushes up Jongin's shirt, running his fingers over the bra moulded to Jongin's chest, laced scarlet material a stark contrast against tanned, lean muscle.  
  
“Do you like it?” Jongin asks shyly, raising his arms obediently to allow Junmyeon to rid him of his shirt. It joins his sweatpants on the ground, and Jongin wonders idly if they're going to have sex right here on the cold kitchen floor tiles, or maybe against the counter.  
  
“What reason do I have to not like it?”  
  
And Junmyeon is kissing him hard, licking into Jongin's mouth as small hands roam over the nearly naked expanse of his body. Junmyeon’s fingertips skim over heated flesh, flicking at Jongin's nipples through the soft padding of the bra, before trailing down to palm his arousal. Jongin moans at the contact, bucking his hips up into Junmyeon's hand, but Junmyeon only teases with light, lingering touches before reaching around to slip one hand back into Jongin's panties.  
  
He runs a finger down the cleft of Jongin's ass with the intention to tease him even more, only to inhale sharply when his finger traces over Jongin's entrance and slides in easily, the younger man's rim already lube-slick and stretched.  
  
Junmyeon mouths up Jongin's jawline only to murmur a breathless, “You're just full of surprises today, aren't you?” against the younger man's ear, before dipping a second finger into him and feeling Jongin's muscles clench around his knuckles tightly, encasing his fingers in a tight, wet heat. “Look at you, already so wet for me.”  
  
Jongin only whimpers loudly at the lewd words, slumping forwards onto Junmyeon and slinging his arms around Junmyeon’s neck, head resting on his shoulder and breathing hard as Junmyeon fucks him with quick, shallow thrusts, fingers curling periodically to rub at Jongin’s inner walls.  
  
His cock aches for attention, almost fully hard, and Jongin is so very tempted to reach down and palm himself, or rut into Junmyeon’s thigh through his panties until the front is damp and stained with pre-come. But knowing Junmyeon, he would just slap Jongin's hand away, maybe even punish him by not allowing him to come at all.  
  
As if Junmyeon could hear the thoughts in Jongin’s head, he pumps his fingers a few more times before pulling them out, Jongin wincing at the wet, dirty sound that accompanies, rim fluttering at the loss. He whines pathetically and rocks his hips back, but Junmyeon only wipes his fingers off on the back of his panties and pulls away, turning to the takeout containers still neatly stacked on the table.  
  
“Hyung,” Jongin whines, pouting a little as he watches Junmyeon transfer the containers over into the fridge. He wraps his arms around himself, feeling fairly awkward realising that he’s standing in the middle of the kitchen in nothing but a set of lacy lingerie. “Hyung, what are you _doing_?”  
  
“Keeping the food so that we can eat later,” and Junmyeon’s back by his side, gathering Jongin into his arms and kissing him softly on the lips, the gentle action contrasting starkly with the way he squeezes the back of Jongin’s neck with thumb pressing into tendon and skin, a reprimand for his impatient whining. “Let’s get you to the bedroom, princess.”  
  
Jongin blushes at the term, but allows Junmyeon to draw him in for another kiss and guide him out of the kitchen with warm palms resting on his neck and hip, plush lips pressing against his own in reverent touches. The trek to the bedroom is a clumsy dance of wandering hands and fumbling footsteps, knees knocking against each other and hips pressing together.  
  
They’ve barely even stepped inside the room when Jongin shoves Junmyeon up against the door, sinking to his knees with a loud thud onto the wooden-tiled floor.  
  
He swallows hard, before whispering a breathy, “May I— May I suck your cock, oppa?” Humiliation burns in Jongin's cheeks at his own choice of honorifics, but he never lets his gaze falter, staring up at Junmyeon through the dark veil of his lashes.  
  
A spark of triumph ignites in Jongin when he hears Junmyeon's sharp intake of breath, sees the haze of lust in his eyes darken even more as he reaches down to thread fingers through Jongin's hair. There's a slight hoarseness to his voice when he breathes out a reply of “Yes, you may”, and Jongin eagerly reaches up to unbuckle his belt, dipping his head forward to undo the zipper of Junmyeon's slacks with his teeth. It's a trick that Jongin's practiced countless times before, and he drags the metal zipper down easily, teeth purposefully grazing over the bulge of Junmyeon's erection through his plain black briefs.  
  
Junmyeon stifles a groan, tugging hard at Jongin's hair. “Don't tease.”  
  
The only reply he gets in return is Jongin slipping a hand into his briefs and pulling his cock free from its clothed confines, fisting him to full hardness with a few firm strokes before going down on him. And Jongin indeed doesn't tease: sucking on the head and tonguing along the underside before taking in as much of Junmyeon as he can, cupping Junmyeon's balls with one hand to roll them between his fingers. He swallows hard around Junmyeon's cock, encouraged by the older man's quickening breaths, the dig of blunt fingernails into his scalp. It's sloppy and harsh, saliva leaking from the corners of Jongin's stretched lips, his eyes tearing as he tries not to gag when Junmyeon starts thrusting shallowly into his mouth.  
  
“So pretty,” Junmyeon praises in between thrusts as he thumbs away the tears from Jongin's eyes. “So pretty, so good for oppa, aren't you.”  
  
Jongin basks in his praise, ignoring the throb of his cock in his panties or the ache in his jaw and throat, struggling to breathe through his nose as he tries to take Junmyeon's cock deeper down his throat. He gets a moan from Junmyeon in return for his efforts before he’s suddenly pulled off, chest heaving and a mixture of saliva and pre-come streaking his chin as he sits back on his knees. Junmyeon roughly pulls him to his feet and leans up to crash their lips together, Jongin clutching at Junmyeon’s shirt to steady himself and taking the opportunity to start unbuttoning it.  
  
“Bed,” Junmyeon directs between kisses, hand sneaking down to trace over Jongin’s straining erection. “Now.”  
  
Jongin complies almost reluctantly, limbs shaky as he positions himself on all fours the way he knows Junmyeon likes, gratefully sinking elbows and knees down into the soft mattress. There’s the rustle of cloth and the clinking of metal behind him, before the bed dips and small hands make contact with his thighs, spreading them further apart even as Jongin feels the soft press of lips between his shoulderblades, kisses to each shoulder beneath the pull of crimson elastic over his skin.  
  
“You look so good like this, Jongin-ah,” a heated whisper in between open-mouthed kisses down Jongin’s spine, Junmyeon starting to palm his ass, his thighs once more. “All dressed up for me, isn’t that right?”  
  
“Yes oppa — Ah!” Jongin’s words are cut off by a moan when he feels the sensation of Junmyeon’s tongue pressing to his entrance through the panties. It’s oddly arousing, even more so when Junmyeon stiffens his tongue and thrusts it inside him, the material of the panties dragging roughly against his rim, his slick walls. “Ah — _oppa_ —”  
  
A hand reaches around to rub at Jongin’s cock where it’s sticking out from the top of his panties, Junmyeon thumbing over the head even as pre-come leaks out in sticky spurts, Jongin whimpering from the multitude of sensations overwhelming him.  
  
Junmyeon tongues at Jongin’s entrance a few more times before running his tongue down to where Jongin’s balls are cradled in crimson fabric and starting to mouth at them, hot breath seeping through satiny red. Whining loudly, Jongin rocks his hips furiously, elbows and knees trembling from the strain of holding himself up. He’s teetering on the brink of orgasm, back arching and limbs stiffening, when Junmyeon pulls away completely, leaving him to hump thin air and whine in frustration.  
  
“Don’t come until I tell you to.” It’s an order, a demand, and Jongin can only whimper and nod helplessly, crying out when Junmyeon pulls his panties to the side and slips two fingers into him at once, pushing in deep to search for his prostate. Junmyeon’s tone goes from dominating to genial in a split-second, the touch of his free hand to Jongin’s wrist gentle even as he massages Jongin’s prostate mercilessly with his fingertips. “Hold yourself open for me, princess.”  
  
It’s an utterly humiliating position, Jongin’s face pressed sideways into the mattress as he spreads his cheeks open with fingers digging into soft flesh, panties pulled to the side to expose him completely to Junmyeon. But the shame is just so _arousing_ , and sparks of pleasure skitter across Jongin’s skin when he arches his back, sticking his ass out even more as Junmyeon murmurs approvingly, whispers praises into his ear as he fingers Jongin roughly; two fingers now becoming three, then four. When he deems Jongin suitably prepared, Junmyeon pulls his fingers out, reaching out to their bedside table for lube to slick himself up.  
  
Rubbing the wet head of his cock down Jongin’s cleft, Junmyeon delights in the clenching of Jongin’s rim around thin air, the pull of straining knuckles against skin. “What do you have to say, princess?”  
  
“Please,” Jongin chokes out, tearing from how worked up Junmyeon’s got him, from his aching need to come. “Please, please fuck me, oppa, _please_ —”  
  
A drawn-out moan leaves his lips when Junmyeon fucks into him in a single movement, starting up a steady pace with hips pistoning forward in deep thrusts. Jongin struggles to hold his cheeks apart, muscles straining and crescent-shaped marks forming where his fingernails are cutting into his flesh. The panties are tight, too tight now, fabric pulling at his cock and balls uncomfortably, and the hem of the bra is slowly sliding up his chest from constant friction against the mattress; each thrust sending Jongin keening and pitching forward against dampened sheets.  
  
Junmyeon has one hand on Jongin’s hip and the other curled around the inside of his thigh, thumbing circles into trembling flesh and muscle with every snap of his hips. Jongin is so wonderfully _tight_ around his cock, muscles clenching tightly as he rocks back onto Junmyeon, until Junmyeon’s hips are slapping against the back of his thighs, hipbones indenting reddening flesh. Jongin’s dry sobs and muffled whimpers only serve to spur Junmyeon on even more, pace growing uneven yet still unrelenting; Junmyeon barely pulling his cock out before ramming back in, a certain sort of fierce desperation to his forceful movements.  
  
Jongin can barely register anything but the ache in his arms, the hot slide of Junmyeon’s cock against his inner walls, his stretched rim; completely pliant in Junmyeon’s hold as the older man pulls out suddenly and flips him over onto his back, Jongin’s limbs now splayed out numbly across the sheets. He barely has time to react before Junmyeon is gripping his ankles and pushing his legs apart, fucking back into him all at once as he leans down to cover Jongin’s body with his own. Junmyeon’s pace never falters, thrusts increasingly erratic as he chases his orgasm. It only takes a few more snaps of his hips, Jongin’s hole fluttering involuntarily around him, before Junmyeon comes with a grunt, Jongin’s name falling from his lips in a rush of heated breath.  
  
He rides out his orgasm with slow, shallow thrusts, Jongin whining from the sudden emptiness, another potential orgasm just out of reach, when he pulls out. Jongin’s panties snap back in place from where they were dragged to the side, fabric darkening from the come starting to leak out from his entrance. Both of them are breathing hard, Junmyeon from his release and Jongin from exertion.  
  
Jongin thinks that he might just cry from frustration, his cock so hard that it hurts, body strung out and muscles all tensed. He wants to come, _needs_ his release, but Junmyeon just sits back with a hand leisurely stroking Jongin’s erection, almost teasing in the way he gazes at Jongin.  
  
“Can I — Please —”  
  
“Not yet.” Junmyeon is surprisingly calm, deliberate for someone who has just came, leaning forward to dip his free hand into the padded front of Jongin’s bra and skimming his fingertips in turn over the younger man’s nipples, smiling pleasantly when Jongin shudders bodily from the stimulation, tears streaking down his flushed face. “Patience, princess.”  
  
Still teasing Jongin’s nipples with fleeting touches, Junmyeon tugs Jongin’s cock free from the panties, before ducking his head down to suck on the swollen tip. Jongin literally wails out loud, body thrashing about as Junmyeon drags the flat of his tongue up the heated flesh, lapping at the head and pressing his tongue into the slit.  
  
A babble of pleas fall from Jongin’s lips, hips bucking up uncontrollably into wet heat and chest pressing up in Junmyeon’s light touches. He’s close, so close, and he doesn’t think that he can hold back his orgasm any longer if Junmyeon continues touching him, sucking his cock like that. And Junmyeon, he thinks through the haze of desperate arousal in his mind, Junmyeon is just _cruel_ , continuing to tease him in spite of his pleas.  
  
With another lazy lick up Jongin’s cock, Junmyeon raises his head, finally saying the words that Jongin’s been waiting for: “You may come now”, before ducking down to take Jongin’s cock back into his mouth.  
  
And Jongin does, thrusting his hips up once, twice, before releasing into Junmyeon’s mouth and nearly blacking out from the force of it; chest constricting and eyes squeezed shut, back arched upwards at an almost impossible angle.  
  
He’s barely recovered, having yet to come down from his post-orgasm high, when Junmyeon meshes their lips together aggressively, Jongin’s come dribbling down his chin from where he kept it in his mouth after sucking him off. Jongin’s too exhausted to do anything but slacken his jaw, parting his lips and gurgling out a moan when Junmyeon uses his tongue to push the rest of his come down his throat, the viscous liquid salty and slightly bitter on the back of his tongue. Jongin obediently swallows it down, eyelids starting to flutter close from the exhaustion catching up with him.  
  
He faintly registers Junmyeon stroking his hair tenderly, butterfly kisses pressed to his forehead as gentle fingers unhook the bra and slide it off his arms, fingertips massaging the red indentations where the material chafed his skin. The same is done to his panties, which Jongin thinks, at the back of his mind, must be ruined by now. Another kiss to the corner of Jongin’s lips, “I’ll go get a washcloth to clean you up.”  
  
“No,” Jongin cracks his eyelids open halfway, reach out to grab Junmyeon’s wrist and pull him back onto the bed, tangling their limbs together and resting his head on Junmyeon’s chest, taking comfort in the warmth of Junmyeon’s body against his own. “Stay here. Please, _oppa_?”  
  
A long-suffering sigh, although Jongin can hear a tinge of fondness in Junmyeon’s voice. “Fine, but don’t complain when you wake up all itchy and sticky later.”  
  
“Then we can just shower together,” Jongin murmurs sleepily, before leaning up to nudge at Junmyeon’s cheek with his nose, arms wrapping tighter around Junmyeon’s waist. “Sleep now. Tired.”  
  
Junmyeon chuckles, fingers caressing the short hairs at the back of Jongin’s neck, before murmuring a soft _thank you_ against the crown of Jongin’s scalp. “Goodnight, my beautiful princess.”


End file.
